


Silence Isn’t Golden

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Written for the prompt:  “You’ve been quiet.”
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 6





	Silence Isn’t Golden

Eugene wasn’t the loudest in their company, not by far. But he wasn’t always utterly silent. 

Until now.

“You good?” 

Eugene didn’t look up from where he was staring at the dirt of the foxhole. 

“You’ve been quiet. Quieter than usual, I mean.” 

Still, nothing. 

He scooted closer to him, damn near in his lap, and gently bumped his shoulder. “Gene? Anybody home?” 

Usually, that would earn him a grin and some smart comment that would make him smile and blush. Instead, Eugene dropped his head down into his hands, letting his gun fall beside him. 

“Just us here, right now. More or less, I mean. They figure we’ve got the night to be…not safe, but probably quiet. No fighting, hopefully. You can talk to me.” 

Nada. A lean over to look in Eugene’s eyes revealed someone was indeed home, but very far away at the same time. 

“Okay. I can talk for both of us if you want. I mean, we can’t talk real loud so I can’t just go on about whatever, ‘cause you know how I get with certain things, too loud when I talk about ‘em. Riled up, like Burgie says,” Snafu tried, but suddenly found himself at a rare loss for words. “Could just cuddle up too. Fucked up how this place can be so damn warm, but the sun goes down, and if your sweat ain’t fully dried, then you get cold. What’s that shit, right?” 

Eugene slumped against him, and he moved an arm to pull him close.

“Wish we could smoke right now, but they said no lights. I get it, don’t get me wrong. Just feel like I need somethin’ to do with my hands, ya know? Maybe that’s stupid. Probably stupid,” Snafu sighed. “Sayin’ a whole lot of stupid right now, aren’t I? Might set a world record for it if I keep on. Imagine that; we send it in and then go on a whistle stop tour of the country, people pouring out at every city to listen to me spout off like this.” 

Eugene snuggled a bit closer into his chest, but that was it. 

“…Really need a damn cigarette right now. Fuckin’ hands are twitching. Would share with ya too. We might not run out so fast then. Gonna have to take up fuckin’ knitting or some shit when we get home, or I’m gonna smoke myself outta house and home.” 

Eugene grabbed his hands, sitting up and looking at him, those beautiful eyes trained so sharply on him it took his breath away. 

The kiss did too, if only because Eugene moved his hands down exactly where he wanted them, but so fast that he couldn’t help but smile and giggle. 

Eugene stopped, and immediately let go of his hands. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry. I want this, just…didn’t expect you to move so fast like that. Figured a sweetheart like you would make me take you out for dinner first.” 

There was the grin, not as bright as usual, but there. “You know of a good restaurant out here?” 

“Maggoty bread we got at dinner didn’t count?” Snafu asked with a chuckle. “Kidding. I have thought about where I’d take you though.” 

“That so?” Eugene asked, and Snafu could have about wept at hearing his voice. It was relief, familiar and soft and sweet, like the breeze from the river back home on a warm summer day. 

He fought back the happy tears, and nodded. “Bechac’s I think you’d like. Mind, that’s a bit away from New Orleans, but the drive’s a nice one. Food is good and simple, and the simple bit is what makes it good though. We’d get a table in the back corner, spend the night there. Find a hotel, because after the drinks they serve there neither of us should be driving. Then-” 

He interrupted himself to reach gently to Eugene’s thigh as he leaned over and kissed him. “Well, I think you know.” 

He tried and failed to hide a giggle as Eugene leaned back as far as he could in the foxhole, pulling him with him. A “shut the fuck up!” hissed from a foxhole nearby, and he tried to heed it and keep quiet even as Eugene’s lips kissed and sucked at his neck, his collar bone, anywhere there was skin he could reach. He regretted that said skin was absolutely filthy, but apparently it didn’t bother Eugene any, and it certainly didn’t bother him that Eugene was in a similar state. He was just grateful and happy with it all, Eugene warm at his fingertips, pulling at his hips, eager to be as close as possible. If there was any safety to be had out there, in the mess of the island, it was with Eugene, in his arms. 

After another moment or two, Eugene stopped, breathing heavily. 

“You good?” 

Eugene nodded, and smiled, one that reached his eyes, so warm it melted Snafu like butter. 

“Good. I’ve got more kisses for you, and more I wanna do, but you gotta stay quiet and help me keep an alert eye out just in case. You wa-” 

He didn’t get a chance to finishing asking, as Eugene’s lips came crashing back onto his, almost biting to keep him there. A hand pulled at his shirt to pull him close, even though there was no possible way for them to be any closer right then, and he had to take his own advice and fight to keep silent, even though every inch of him wanted to moan and sigh and beg Eugene to never stop touching him. 

Silence had its use and place, but he couldn’t wait to be home, to memorize every moan and whimper and sigh Eugene might make. They’d get their night at Bechac’s, and more. He’d make sure of it, if it was the last thing he did: to survive, and be happy with his man, away from the filth and death that surrounded them now.


End file.
